


the closet

by thestarsaregivenonceonly



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom
Genre: Closet Sex, F/M, Harry Styles Fanfic, Harry Styles Fanfiction, Harry Styles Smut, NSFW, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, harry styles blurb, harry styles fan fiction, harry styles imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsaregivenonceonly/pseuds/thestarsaregivenonceonly
Summary: Harry corners you in a closet after a business meeting.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Original Female Character(s), Harry Styles/Reader, harry styles x reader - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 97





	the closet

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr same username xx

You had felt confident and sure the whole way through, making eye contact with each prospective performer as you presented your proposal for the concert event you were hoping to hold. Big names sat around the table, smiling eagerly and with anticipation, reassured by how sure you were about what you were saying. You could tell that you had most of them hooked and ready to go, but a few held poker faces. One of the few was Mr. Harry Styles, sitting at the far end of the conference table with an interesting expression on his face throughout the presentation. He looked intrigued, the slightest peek of a smirk emerging from the corner of his mouth as you wrapped up. Butterflies in your tummy, the smirk made you feel a certain way. You had always found him attractive, just as much as any other girl might. But the way he was looking at you… there was something there. 

Waiting to speak with each person individually, you chatted with him casually as the meeting slowly dispersed. Approaching you when most of the people had left the room, he leaned against the wall as you shoved papers into a briefcase. 

“I enjoyed your presentation.” 

“Thank you. You didn’t say much.” You looked up at him. “Interested?” 

His eyes darted briefly to your lips, and your heart sputtered. He spoke slowly, deliberately. “Very interested. Was wondering if I could have a private word?” 

You blinked rapidly for a moment, glancing at the remaining people behind him. No one seemed to be waiting to speak with you further, so you nodded and left your briefcase, following him out of the room and down the hall. He stopped in front of a closet door and opened it, holding his hand out to beckon for you to enter. Hesitating, (why in there?) you slowly entered the closet and swallowed hard. Something was coming, and you had a feeling you knew what it was. Whether you were simply imagining and hoping for it rather than it being a true feeling - you weren’t so sure. Harry shut the door behind him as you turned to face him. 

You tugged on the string, the lightbulb swinging precariously back and forth over your heads. He was smiling, a knowing glint in his eyes. Shifting your lower body, you leaned your head back against the wall and watched him. 

“Why are we in here?” 

Harry stepped closer until he was almost pressed against your body, looking down at you without speaking. You held eye contact and lifted your chin, refusing to be intimidated by him. 

“Mr. Styles?” 

“Don’t you want to talk business?” He suggested innocently, his eyes on your mouth. 

Your stomach fluttered, fuck, he felt it too. Wanting terribly to drop your eyes and holding them steady, you could feel your face growing warmer. A tingle between the legs, the room suddenly felt so small and intimate. 

“Business? In a closet? I have an office, you know.” 

He raised his eyebrows high, and an image of the two of you moving together on top of your desk with the papers strewn about flashed through your mind. You exhaled sharply and closed your eyes, needing a moment to breathe. 

“Alright, luv?” His voice was deep and needy, and it bounced around your brain like a ping pong ball, resonating. 

You opened your eyes again, taking one final and small step until you were pressed against his body. You spoke slowly, deliberately, your breath feathery against his lips. 

“Talk business then.” 

He made a quiet sound and shifted his weight from one foot to the other, his eyes still on your mouth. “I enjoyed your proposal thoroughly. You’re skilled, hardworking, intelligent, and we think alike. I want to work with you and perform.” He hesitated, swallowing and leaning closer. “Badly.” 

“I think we can work something out.” You stepped back, holding your hand out in front of you. 

Harry tilted his head slightly to the side, his eyes darting briefly to your hand before returning to yours. “Yeah?”

“Yes.” 

A moment of hesitation, he lifted a large hand and shook yours slowly, staring you down and smirking again. The light stopped moving, the room suddenly still. You held onto his hand, barely breathing, electricity traveling up your arm and spreading through your shoulders. Warmth, wetness between your legs, he squeezed your hand gently and his grin grew. 

A breath. Another. A harsh tug, his hands in your hair, your back hit the wall and your fingers found his belt immediately. He pulled back to remove his jacket, kissing you again and sliding one hand slowly up your skirt. 

“Oh, Mr. Styles...”

“Call me Harry, Jesus,” his hand found your panties, massaging your heat slowly with two fingers. Your knees buckled beneath you, and he wrapped a strong arm around your waist to hold you steady. He pulled back and nuzzled his nose against yours. A rhythm, small bass beats in your heart as he rubbed slowly faster and faster. Your hair was plastered to your scalp with sweat, gasping breaths as your chest heaved. Staring up at him, your mouth fell open as you came, and he put one hand over your mouth to silence the moan of his name that released without your permission. He looked absolutely glorious, soaking in your high with a cocky glint in his eyes. As the climax faded, you sunk slowly downward, weakness taking control. He caught you quickly, and you wrapped both arms around his neck, breathing in the scent of him. He kissed your neck and his hands found your ass, squeezing it and tugging on your skirt. 

“Is this still business, then?” 

“Harry.” You said his name firmly, wanting to put him in place. But you ached for him, the hollow feeling spreading from your tummy up through your chest and arms. Nothing else came out, and he shifted impatiently, clenching his jaw. 

“Yes?” 

“You’re an arrogant son of a bitch,” you whispered, lifting your head and tangling your fingers into his hair, kissing him hard and deeply. He put both hands flat on the wall and kissed you back openly, breathing into your mouth and pressing his hardening cock against your stomach. You exhaled sharply and groaned, your hands moving down his ears, an affectionate squeeze to them before moving to his chest. Feeling his chest and pushing his tie aside, you undid three buttons and shoved your hands inside his shirt, groping at the bare skin underneath. His mouth stopped moving and he moaned your name loudly, fuck, someone must have heard that. 

You both froze, your hand on his mouth. 

One. 

Two. 

Three. 

Four. 

Five. 

Nothing happened. Harry turned slowly to look at the door, releasing a long held breath. Tilting his head curiously, he moved across the small space and pressed the lock on the door, giggling to himself. 

“It has a lock?” You scoffed. 

“Is that funny?” 

“It’s convenient.” 

“Almost as if I planned it?” There was that smirk again. Accompanied by that stupid, beautiful voice, it was enough to make one want to eat him up. 

You didn’t answer, gazing at him from under long lashes and biting your lip. The smirk curved upward on both sides into a beaming smile, and in two strides he was against you again, kissing you passionately and pushing you back against the wall, his hands holding yours up above your head. You gasped and kissed him back with difficulty, lifting one leg around his waist. One hand dropped to grip the underside of your thigh, holding your leg in place. You slid your hand around the back of his neck to the roots of his hair at the base of his head, gripping them gently. His tongue slipped into your mouth, and your knee buckled yet again. He released your other leg and continued to kiss you, slowing his movements. 

“Can I have you, luv?” 

You nodded quickly, turning around and putting your hands flat against the wall. All attempts to refuse, show him who the boss was… it didn’t matter. You heard him unbuckling his belt and the sound of fabric moving as he shoved his pants and briefs out of the way. Suddenly he was against you again, kissing the side of your neck and guiding your panties slowly down your legs. You shivered, spreading your legs further apart for him. He brushed his fingers gently across your sex, and your head fell back against his shoulder, a faint sigh escaping. 

You could feel him shift and move around, looking for the proper angle. A delicious anticipation was eating at your bones, and you wiggled around eagerly, waiting for him. He chuckled darkly and bit down into the side of your neck, slowly pushing himself into you. Breathing hard, you whined into the air and spread your legs wider. 

“No,” he growled, using a foot to push your right leg closer to your left. “I want you tight.” 

“Fuck,” you breathed, reaching up and wrapping your arm around his neck. 

A slow movement, he pulled almost all the way out, circling his hips slowly and taunting your folds before pushing roughly back in. You gasped loudly and almost shrieked, biting down hard on your tongue and drawing blood. 

“Do that again,” you demanded. 

He grunted, pulling all the way out this time and massaging your entrance slowly with his tip before an aggressive thrust back in, now finding a steady rhythm. You felt your body bouncing against the wall, and you moved your leg closer to the other one, squeezing your muscles around him. He moaned into your skin and began to truly fuck you, hard and fiercely. You placed your hand under your head to keep it from slamming into the wall, thrusting your ass backwards to meet his movements. Small whimpers were the only sounds you could make, and all of a sudden there were voices outside. 

Harry’s hand immediately found your mouth, and he stopped moving. You froze and closed your eyes, praying no one had the key to the door. The voices faded, grew louder as more people passed. He began to move again regardless of their presence, his hot breath against your ear. Glad to have his hand over your mouth, you continued to softly whimper as the voices faded away and didn’t return. 

“Fuck, I hate it here,” he laughed, thrusting harder and faster again. 

“Shut up and fuck me.” 

“Yes ma’am,” he mumbled, his hands moving slowly up your stomach to your chest as he bit down into your neck again. 

His movements sped up faster, harder, he was all you could feel. You closed your eyes and focused on his sounds, the feeling of him moving in and out of your body, the smell of the wall, his cologne. You wanted to remember every bit of it. 

“Fuck, I’m close,” he gasped, squeezing your chest gently. He somehow found a way to speed up a little more until your body was almost hitting the wall with violence. “Fuck!” 

Your second orgasm built and exploded before you were ready for it, and you cried out softly. Feeling your walls tighten around him, he came immediately after in hot spurts, a drawn out moan escaping his mouth into your shoulder. Your felt your body go slack against the wall, and he gently held you up, his breath hot against your skin. 

“Are you alright?”

You managed a weak nod, feeling absolutely exhausted. “Carry me home.” 

He giggled quietly and reached down to his pants, tugging them back up over his body and buckling his belt again. “You know I really do want to work with you, right?” 

“I was hoping that was the case.”


End file.
